Up In Smoke
by EternalImpressions
Summary: Before Harry was the talk of wizarding world, the marauders were a common name to be discussed. There wasn't a child in Hogwarts who didn't know their names, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Join James through his first year as he establishes lasting friendships and meets the girl of his dreams. The Marauder Chronicles: Year One
1. Leaving and Arriving

**Hello good people of earth, I must say something. I do not own Harry Potter. It is all J.K. Rowling's amazing masterpiece.**  
**Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy XD.**

_Chapter One: Leaving and Arriving_

James opened his eyes with apprehension and was greeted with the sight of a maroon coloured locomotive, partially covered by the mill of students and parents. To say he was excited would've been the understatement of the year. He'd heard all about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from his father and he was more than happy to start his magical training. James looked away from the train and continued following his parents towards a door to the train near the end.

"Are you nervous sweetheart?" Mrs. Potter said.

"Not in the least." He grinned, eyes shining.

"You'll write us right? Jules will be perfecting happy to fly you our letters."

"Ah mum, number one, Jules is really old, and enjoys sleep just a little bit more than normal, and number two, don't say that in front of people." James said, gesturing towards the two third years who were helping to lift his trunk onto the train. Mr. Potter let out a chuckle.

"Oh, come on James, we know you love us very much," James' father said while pinching his cheeks, "now, quit giving your mother a heart attack and just say you love her too. She's looking forward to your letters." James rolled his eyes at this.

"Okay mum, I love you too." And he gave her a life crushing hug while his mom hugged back with one arm and attempted to smooth James' unruly hair with the other. He was about to complain when the sound of the train whistle had cut him off.

"Bye mum and dad," James said as he ruffled his hair with his hand, he quite liked the style. After his parents said their goodbyes, He finally boarded the train.

{}{}{}{}{}

"May I?" James asked, as he stood in the doorway of a compartment. In it sat only one boy, who looked to be the same age as James. He had black hair, like James, only his were a bit longer, and much tidier. He had on muggle jeans and a black t-shirt both of which were a bit raggedy, and that contradicted the carefree smile that lit up his face when he saw James.

"Sure, I don't mind." The boy said, and with that James walked in and sat down across from him.

"I'm James." James declared.

"I'm Sirius, nice to meet you." The serious boy had said.

"Oh, then I guess meeting you was seriously nice as well." James said slightly confused. The serious boy laughed. Now James was really confused.

"Oh, no my name is Sirius, S-I-R-I-U-S," The Sirius, non-serious boy explained, "Kind of confusing I know."

"Nah, I think it's cool." James said smiling, which made Sirius smile back.

A moment of silence followed, both boys turning to look outside to enjoy the view, they were finally out of the tunnel which had been getting rather boring.

"So, are you excited for Hogwarts or what?" James spoke.

"By that, I hope you mean the food." Sirius smirked. James could totally understand. When he was younger, his father had always talked about Hogwarts, the classes, the teachers, the houses, but James had always went back to the appearing and disappearing food of the Great Hall.

It wasn't long after James had nodded, before an animated discussion broke out about the assortment of treats they were likely to find for their beginning of the school year feast. James was so into it that he barely noticed a red haired girl come into the compartment and take a seat beside him. Neither did he notice a thin, greasy haired boy sit beside Sirius and start talking to the girl. Sirius and James had just began their conversation about pumpkin juice when he heard the boy say, "you'd better be in Slytherin".

With that, James stopped his conversation with Sirius and turned, quite alarmingly to look at the greasy haired kid. To Sirius he said, "who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"  
If expecting a smirk, James did not receive one. Instead, Sirius expression turned impassive.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." Sirius said solemnly.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!" James joked.

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

I lifted up an invisible sword pretending it was that of Godric Gryffindor's. The sword that seemed apparent in most of Mr. Potter's stories. Sirius' face contorted into a smirk.

Suddenly, a small snort was heard from the seat across from James. It was the same boy who thought being in Slytherin was the best idea. James turned towards him.

"Got a problem with that?" James asked.

"No," said the boy, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. He seemed to take the boy's insult to his new found friend personally.  
James roared with laughter.

The girl, who'd been here this whole time stood up, rather flushed and looked back and forth from James to Sirius with dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." She said.

"Oooooo..." James said, smirking.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." Sirius imitated her lofty voice. As James tried to trip the boy on his way out.

"See ya, Snivellus." Sirius called out as the the door shut. And with that, the two boys burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Sirius asked. "It was red as a tomato."

"Oh, no, it was worse, it was as red as her hair. Thought that it'd burst into flames with her anger." James corrected.

"Right?" Sirius said in agreement.

A slight swoosh sound signalled that the compartment doors were open once again. This time however, it wasn't Snape or the red haired girl. It was a brown haired lad who looked a little shabby, a little frail, but still fairly handsome.

"Hello, may I come in?" He said. James and Sirius looked at each other but didn't say anything. The burning question in both their minds were, why did this boy decide to come here in the middle of the train ride. Did he get kicked out of his old compartment? Had he disliked his previous cabin mates? The answer was simply unknown as he sat beside James and introduced himself as Remus.

"Hi Remus, I'm James, and that's Sirius." James said, "Confusing name I know."

Remus smiled.

"So, are you excited for any subjects at school?"

"Yeah, transfiguration seems cool."

"I heard the teacher's a little strict though" Sirius said, taking full advantage of having a seat all to himself by turning and resting his feet in front of him.

"Oh, you know what I'm excited for?" James started, suddenly, very interested, "quidditch."

"But that's not until second year." Remus said.

"Yeah, but, maybe during one of our flying lessons, Madam Hooch might see me fly so well, she'll let me be an exception." James leaned back into his seat.

"Yeah, you'll have a chance, like the chance of ol' red head confessing her love to you." Sirius said just before he dissolved into laughter.

"Who's he talking about." Remus asked, clearly confused.

"Nevermind." James said indignantly. Remus was glad when a trolley pulled up in front of their compartment and the nice old lady pushing it opened the doors.

"Would any of you dears like anything from the snack trolley?"

"Oh, yes please." Said all three boys.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon now, don' be shy." A great booming voice spoke. James looked toward the owner of the disembodied voice. A tall figure appeared in he's line of vision. He had a scraggly brown hair and beard that seemed to house several bread crumbs. Despite his huge outward appearance, he seemed like a person James could be friends with.

"Watch yer step."

All the first years followed the giant man and soon started slipping and stumbling through a what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. After a while the man called out again. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here".

There was a loud "Oooooh!" As everybody got their peek at the place where they would spend the majority of their next 7 years. The path had opened suddenly to a huge dark lake. Across, perched on top of a mountain, was the very school that James had heard about so much. A small flutter appeared in his stomach. This was it. He'd finally be arriving at Hogwarts.

"No more'n four to a boat." Called Hagrid, who pointed to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

James, Sirius and Remus all exchanged looks of excitement and ran over to the fleet to claim a boat. After Remus and Sirius were in and James was about to climb in, he'd heard a small whimper. Curious, he turned around to find a small, sort of pudgy boy sniffling.

"Hey, are you okay?" James asked.

"Yes, no, I mean...nobody wants me in their boat." The guy said. James started to feel a little sorry. He wanted to help this kid, then he remembered something.

"What's your name?"

"It's Peter."

"Well, Peter, my name's James. And I seemed to have remember that the limit was four to boat, and mine only has three. You want to come?"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure, my friends won't mind." James said and immediately he felt better. Peter's face seemed to lit up like a child's on christmas. James lead Peter toward his boat and introduced him to the rest of the gang.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" No one said a word as the fleet of boats moved off at once. Everyone seemed to be fixated on silhouette of the castle and the bright, twinkly lights of it's windows. James knew that this year would be a great year.


	2. Sorting and Choosing

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review XD.**

_Chapter Two: Sorting and Choosing_

All the first years were gathered on the staircase in the foyer of the magnificent castle. It might've been only been the entrance, but they were all falling in love. James wondered why his dad had never explained more about how Hogwarts looked. Sirius seemed to be only interested in making conversation with a pretty brunette. Remus looked as if he'd been give a platter of gold as he turned his way this way and that, trying to take it all in. Peter simply looked exceptionally ecstatic, he seemed to enjoy that he had people in his company that didn't try to make fun of him.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

A tall, stern looking witch in emerald green robes appeared in the doorway that had opened up when the great doors swung open. James heard Sirius whisper to Remus, "this is your transfiguration teacher". On an instant James knew that crossing this woman would have dire consequences. The woman in question gave the first years a small smile before speaking curtly, "follow me". The students remained silent as they walked along a flag stoned corridor and paused in front of a pair of double doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on a hastily dressed boy and then on Peter who seemed to be whimpering.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
She left the chamber. The group seemed to let out a huge breath simultaneously.

"She seems of the nice sort." Sirius commented.

"Oh come on don't be like that, we've only just met her." Remus said.

"Um, how do they sort us?" Peter asked timidly. Remus was about to answer when Sirius spoke out first.

"Some sort of a test, I believe it involves fighting off a dragon."

James rolled his eyes. "I believe that he's joking." It was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes. Before Remus could speak and explain how sorting really worked, an interruption occurred.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." A familiar sharp voice spoke.

Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

With a shared glance with Sirius, James took a place behind a blond haired girl. With each step, James grew more and more confident. everything looked just as he'd pictured it. The thousands of floating candles created a mellow hue that made everything look welcome. Four long tables stretched across the dining hall, each filled with students. Gold plates and goblets were placed in front of every student. At the end, another long table was where the teachers sat. Itching to remember every detail he looked up towards the ceiling and kept looking until he'd almost ran into the student in front of him.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky." James heard Remus whisper. "I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

A tiny thump sound was enough for James to look down at Professor Mcgonagall. She had just put down an a four legged stool and on top, an old wizard`s hat. It was tattered, frayed and looked like it had been worn many times. James wondered what they had to do with it, Mr. Potter would often stray away from details of the actual sorting, he said he wanted it to be a surprise. James didn't feel surprised, rather perplexed. Were the students supposed to pull a rabbit out of the hat? As if to answer his questions, Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Avery, Felix!"

A thin boy with lanky brown hair stepped up to the stool, put on the hat, and sat down. About 2 seconds later-

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat.

Felix seemed pleasantly surprised and went over to join the table second to the right. A few people clapped him on the back. When the commotion died down,

Professor Mcgonagall read off the next name on the list.

"Black, Sirius!"

"Ooh, that's me, wish me luck." Said Sirius, winking at his new friends. James looked at his friend's face, and although he had an air of nonchalance, James couldn't help but wonder what he'd do if he got into Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A roar of applause sounded from the left table. Sirius happily joined them, looking appropriately relieved. After Sirius, a dozen or so names were called until-

"Evans, Lily!" The red-headed girl from the train got up, trembling, unlike herself on the train. Professor Mcgonagall had just let the hat barely touched her when-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily got off the stool and excitedly joined the Gryffindors. On her way she seemed to glance at Snape with a sad smile on her face. When she arrived at the table, James noticed Sirius moving to make room for her but she seemed to remember him from the train, turned a haughty noise and went to sit somewhere else.

After a while, James had watched Remus and Pettigrew get into Gryffindor and he felt excited, if he got into Gryffindor, then that meant all his friends would be together. Of course that didn't mean that if he didn't he wouldn't still find time to meet with them.

"Potter, James!" He took a deep breath before walking to the stool and sitting down as calmly as he could. When the hat was put on, it drooped so low that he couldn't see the crowd.

"Interesting, interesting," Said a voice in his ears. "You've got a great mind, and...a thirst to prove yourself, yet you're loyal beyond imagining...hmm... No matter, the answer is quite simple."

"GRIFFINDOR!"

James looked at the table, where his friends were cheering and hooting loudly. He sauntered over to the table and found a seat next to Remus. They talked in hushed tones about how great it was that they were all in the same house when Sirius nudged James.

"Look, it's good ol' Snivellus."  
The four friends inclined their heads to get a better view. James noticed that Lily, a few seats ahead, was also interested. They watched Snape walk up gingerly to the stool and the moment that the hat had touched his head-

"SLYTHERIN!"  
The group watched a slightly downcast Severus walk towards the second right table. Once he arrived, they saw a fairly tall boy with long blonde hair congratulate Severus. After all the sortings were done. The man sitting in the centre of the head table, stood up.

"Welcome," He started, looking joyfully at the rows of students, "Welcome to a new year. I'm Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster, and I have a few words before our banquet begins. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that no magic shall be used in the corridors. I'd like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest, is strictly forbidden. Quidditch trials shall start in the second week of term, anyone interested shall talk to Madam Hooch. As well, I'd like everyone to meet the new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm certain you all will treat Mr. Mathers with respect."  
A creepy smile appeared on Sirius' face.

"Let the feast began."

A thundering of applause rocked the hall. When James turned his attention back to his table, he realized that the golden plates and goblets were suddenly filled with blocks of ice cream, chocolate eclairs, strawberries, and practically any delicious food you could name.  
Sirius put both hands over his heart.

"Oh my, I think I'm in love." He said. The others laughed and treated themselves to whatever they pleased. James couldn't wait to call home and thank his father for not telling him about all the treats, otherwise James didn't think he'd be able to wait.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Oculus Tigris." The Prefect said to the lady in the portrait. She smiled and suddenly the painting swung open. "Now, it's essential that you remember this," He said as he led them to a round-ish room in Gryffindor colours, "If you don't have the password, you will not get in."

James noticed Peter nodding intently, something told him that he'd have to keep a close eye on him in case Peter ever got himself locked out.

After a quick explanation, the boys and girls headed up to their respected dorms. When James came up, he realized all the luggage had been brought up. And that Remus and Peter had already arrived and were unpacking. Well, Remus was unpacking and Peter was eating his sweets.

James went over to the bed next to the window and lay down. It was going to be a long, but fun first day tomorrow, he thought, better get some shut-eye.

A few moments later, Sirius came into their room.

"They're playing truth or dare with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Every time you don't do a dare, or you do it incorrectly, you have to eat a whole handful of them." Sirius said, looking absolutely ecstatic at the thought. Remus pulled a face.

"Can you imagine, lemon, bogey, and earwax." Remus shuddered.

"Bon appetit." James added.

"Someone has to be brave enough to come with me, it's not all bad." Sirius tried defending. "Come on Peter, you're eating sweets anyways." And with that, he dragged a positively horrified Peter away.

It wasn't long before the two had left before James and Remus burst out laughing. After a while, James had started to feel tired again and focused on going asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading-Elaine**


	3. Late and Early

_Chapter Three: Late and Early_

An extremely still tabby cat stood on top of the teacher's desk at the front of the room. Upon seeing it Sirius' face broke into a huge grin and James let out a short laugh.

"I thought we were dead." Laughed Sirius, "No kidding though." His face turning serious.

James gave Sirius a large grin and went to find their seats at a leisure pace. James noticed that there were exactly two seats available, one was at the back and the other was near the front. He noticed that the one near the front was beside Severus and beside him was Lily. He deducted that if he convinced Snape to move to the back, he would be able to sit next to Sirius and Lily. James didn't really understand why sitting next to Lily was a good thing in particular, but ever since their fateful meeting on the train, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Perhaps it was her hair, she had really nice long, red hair.

The sound of Sirius plunking his bag on the front desk took him out of his thoughts. James took a moment to stare at the lumpy sack before turning his attention back to Severus, who seemed to be very interested in his conversation with Lily. It was quite funny actually, James thought, how attentive Severus really was. Almost his entire body was facing her and his head kept bobbing up and down with recognition.

"Hey, Snivellus, I would really appreciate it if you could get out of that chair." James said with a slight hint of a smirk. Expecting him to cower and run away, James gracefully dropped his book bag on his desk.

"And I would appreciate it if you weren't so bothersome, but not everyone can get what they want." Severus said.

"Then obviously you don't know who I am." James retorted. To prove his point, he swiftly took out his wand and got ready to cast a spell, the Bat Bogey Hex to be exact, when he noticed a long shadow in front of him, much different than his own. James turned around to find the very stern face of Professor Mcgonagall.

"Woah, that was bloody amazing." Said Sirius, who spoke for everyone who had seen the unusual feline turn itself into their Transfiguration Professor.

"Why thank you Sirius, I can assure that it would've looked just as spectacular in your seat." Professor Mcgonagall replied, to which Sirius to the hint and sat down. With the same unreadable expression, she turned back to James and Severus.

"Now, I would ask exactly what happened here, but I'm not sure I want to ruin this fine morning."

James noticed Severus open his mouth, most likely to begin some elaborate story that concluded with James just about to use one of the Unforgivable Curses, definitely not the Cruciatus Curse. It was a term he had heard his father mention a few times, and the tone that was accompanied the spell was enough to let James know that it was bad. Definitely something that Severus would want to be affiliated with he thought.

He was trying to think of an excuse that could help in his favour when Professor Mcgonagall interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, in that case,"She started, making a point to stare at James' outdrawn wand, "I guess I should commend Mr. Potter on his preparedness for this subject; however, I have reason to believe that perhaps, his intentions were quite different. Therefore, Mr. Potter, you shall sit in the front of the classroom, right here." And she pointed to the very desk James' bookbag had already taken rest. "I'm not sure why, but I feel the need to keep and eye on you. Mr. Snape, I would greatly appreciate it if you could move your books to the seat near Frank Longbottom." To which a startled Frank gave an expression that resembled a child that had just been given spinach.

Severus expressed a look so similar to Frank's that James almost laughed. Severus proceeded to pack his things and went to place them on the desk near the back. James gave him a smug look and sat down at his newly claimed desk. He shared a look of accomplishment with Sirius while earning a rather stern look from Lily who didn't seem please he had stole her cherished friend's seat. James returned the look with a smirk and turned his attention to the front desk.

"Transfiguration," Mcgonagall started, "is amazing, but it is also complicated. It can be rewarding, yet we should not rely on it. It can be entertaining, or it can be useful." While she was explaining, she was demonstrating as well, such as turning a rock into a matchbox, turning a quill into a dancing teapot. Which earned a few laughs from the class.

" Today, we will be starting small." She paused to wave her wand and a piece of six-inch wire appeared on each of their desks. "We will be turning this wire into a piece of string."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Bloody hell mate, is the great hall serving pumpkin tarts?" An angry sixth-year indignantly yelled as he dropped down to pick up his scattered books. The two black haired first years who had caused the mess didn't seem to hear as they continued right on running as fast as their legs could take them.

It might've only been the second class of the year, but James and Sirius had seemed to be already developing quite a habit of arriving late. They had only noticed as they were passing a History of Magic class. Normally, they wouldn't have paid much attention, but this time, as James noticed the class starting, did they realized that perhaps they were going to be late.

That was when they had started running. It seemed like the perfect plan up until they had started running into people.

James took a moment to glance back at who had yelled. He really wished that they were running to pumpkin tarts. Unfortunately, in that second when James was contemplating if there was in fact tarts at lunch, he didn't notice the person appear directly in his path. And soon, books were flying everywhere.

"Hey look, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." James said hurriedly, dropping to help the unknown person gather their possessions. He hoped there was still enough time to get to class.

"Save it Potter." A familiar voice said. James looked up to see the familiar, unpleasant face of Severus.

"Well, pleasant meeting you here Snape. You too Lily." James said, while acknowledging Lily's slightly more agreeable presence. Severus sneered while he got his belongings back into his bag, shoving his notes in hastily. James stood back up, making a point not to help him. It also made him a better standpoint, he seemed tougher now, he thought. Sirius came to his side and they decided to the mature thing, to block their path.

"Move Potter." Snape said, while shouldering his bag.

"How about no." James mocked. He felt a smirk appear on his face, he didn't know that watching Snape get angry could be so interesting.

"I'm going to be late for potions. And I'm assuming Charms for you. But I guess it doesn't really matter since like you said on the train, you don't really care about getting a good education." Severus huffed. James didn't know what got his knickers in a bunch.

"Well, if you're so educated," Sirius started, " then why don't you show us some of your talents." James let out a chuckle.

"Good idea, I really do want to watch this." James said.

Severus ignored them, "Can you move." He took a step to the right. Sirius and James followed, acting like a mirror.

"We're going to be late." Snape put an extra emphasis on the word 'late'. Practically spitting out his anger. He took a step to the left and again Sirius and James did too.

With dark eyes, Snape huffed and gave in. "I hope you know what you're getting into." He took his wand out of his robe and directed the wand at James, who followed in suit as did Sirius.

"We're going to be late." This time Lily spoke. All three boys turned their surprised expressions towards her. She had been so quiet the entire time, that to hear her speak so suddenly was quite unexpected.

"Come on Sev, let's go."

"Yeah, Sev, let's go." Sirius mocked.

"Okay then, I can do that." Snape said. Without any hesitation, he spoke the first incantation that came to his mind.

"Levicorpus."

But Sirius was prepared, "Expelliarmus", and Snape's wand was suddenly in Sirius's hand. James, taking advantage of this, muttered the Bat Bogey Hex.

Sirius and James watched with glee as his opponent's bogeys fly away turning into bats. Severus in turn, watched with wide eyed horror. Sirius burst into laughter as all thoughts of Charms Class faded away.

"ENOUGH."

James choked on his laughter as he looked into the scary green eyes of Lily Evans. This time, her outburst seemed sufficient enough to quiet the three boys. Even Severus had stopped yelping for a bit. Sirius gulped as James ran his hand threw his hair, quite nervously. Whatever Lily was going to say next, didn't seem like kind words.

**{}-These mean breaks, as you might have noticed...I tried with asterisks but Fanfic is just like, nope. -.-**

**Well, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to comment XD. **


	4. High and Low

**I'm back. Okay, that actually sounds really creepy...Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^**

_Chapter Four: High and Low_

The last of the bats had flown out of Snape's nose as Lily spoke the counter curse. Her face was impassive, yet had a dark undertone.

"Sev, are you okay?" Lily asked in a soft voice. Snape nodded his head a little and buried his face in her chest. If it was even possible, James' eyes had widened. He seemed to recall Lily on the verge of a very long, very nasty lecture. He regarded Sirius with the same expression who returned it with a shrug. James decided that girls were an entirely different species.

When James had turned his attention back to Lily, he nearly jumped at the sight of her dark eyes pointed at him.

"Now, potter, I obviously didn't have any high expectations for you but honestly, I didn't expect anything that...that..." The fiery haired girl took a moment to recollect her thoughts. "You're such a...a...an arrogant toerag. Sev didn't do anything bad to you and yet you still went and attacked him."

James opened his mouth to defend himself, but before he could say anything, Lily interrupted.

"Nevermind, don't answer that." And with another dark look, she helped Severus calm down as she led him to the infirmary.

James watched as he saw the shapes of Lily and Severus disappear around a corner. His confused expression was still etched on his face.

"What's up with her?"

And again, Sirius shrugged. As they stood, both trying to digest the strange happenings of earlier, Sirius remembered something.

"Don't we have Charms now?"

"Right..."

{}{}{}{}{}

The atmosphere was extremely bright for a school lesson. This was the first class held outdoors and already was flying class looking promising. The Gryffindor first years looked much more awake than they had when they had just left History of Magic. While the Slytherins', this was a shared class, coming from their first potions lesson, were also looking decidedly enthusiastic.

Remus was staring intently at the broom beside him as if trying to calculate how the design could be improved. Peter seemed to be trying to decide whether it would take one or two minutes for him to lose his balance and tumble over. Sirius was conjuring tiny spheres of fire while dousing the in the air. James was looking around, going back between sitting down and standing up, too excited for for words.

"Hello and good afternoon." A clear voice rang through the field. The students quickly stopped their chatter to face the owner of the voice. A fairly tall witch with black robes stood confidently in front of the children. "My name is Madam Hooch and I am your flying professor. Everybody quickly choose a broom and stand beside it."

The was of moment of grass crunching while the students all took a position beside a broom.

"Now, we will only be going over the basics briefly, so pay attention carefully." Madam Hooch explained.

"Extend your arms to the side and place your right hand over the broom. Very clearly, say 'up'." A chorus of 'up's rang out followed with a back and forth calling of the word as other students took a few extra tries to get it.

"Up." James said. In an instant, the broom came shooting up. James smiled with glee as he noticed he was one of the only ones. He, Remus and a few Slytherin were among the few who had got it on their first tries. James looked over to Sirius just as he got it on his third try. Peter, seemed to be facing a hard time, ducking a few more times than usual, to avoid the broom from colliding with his face. But at least he had gotten the broom off of the ground.

"Speak with confidence." The flying professor told everyone as she walked around, checking the class' progress.

James looked curiously over to Lily as he saw hers still on the ground, moving a couple of inches back and forth, but never up. Severus' wasn't even moving at all.

James knew this was going to be an interesting class.

He spent the next half hour feeling incredibly capable, receiving many compliments from Madam Hooch. With his peripheral vision, he also noticed Snape giving a few dark looks, Sev was the opposite of a 'natural'. When Snape noticed James watching him, he turned away with his nose held high, acting as if he wasn't looking in that direction in the first place. James looked away too, with a smile on his face. He was glad to see Sev's nose not spewing bats. Really, he was.

Finally, as everyone had gotten their brooms up and mounted, it was time to try riding them.

"While leaning a little bit forward to propel yourself in that direction, push off with your feet."Madam Hooch explained.

Without missing a beat, James had gotten his broom up and zooming as everyone else cheered, he started to make loop de loops, sharp dives and to started to just have a generally good time. In the middle of a loop, he notice Snape with a sour expression. In that split second, he also noticed the slightest movement near Snape's robes. So small, almost imperceptible, yet James saw Snape put his hand on his wand pocket. It made a distinct shape in his robes. When James turned back around, he started to make a slow spiral down towards the ground, giving an interesting landing while giving him time to watch Snape carefully. Slowly, Severus took out his wand and discreetly started muttering a spell. In that second, James was extremely thankful that his own wand hadn't fallen out through the ride.

"Protego." James said at the same time Snape had shot out his spell. He couldn't tell what it was because luckily, he had stopped it in time. Carefully, James tucked his wand back into his pocket just as he landed.

Hitting the ground running, he almost tackled Snape to the ground.

"What was that for?"

"For being an arrogant toerag." Severus said simply. Great, James thought, now he was adopting Lily's name for him.

"Thanks for that comment Snivellus, but I really don't need you to be in my presence, much less talk." James replied.

Severus took a stance, "Well if you're asking for it, I guess I'll oblige." But before Severus could carry out his promise, James nearly shouted a spell

"Incendio." A wave of gasps echoed through the crowd.

For the second time that day, James watched the look of glee on Sirius' face and the look of absolute terror screaming from Snape's eyes. The whole group of Gryffindors and Slytherins were just staring silently and the fire that was slowly crawling up Severus' robes.

"POTTER." Madame Hooch yelled. The previous look of praise had completely vanished, and in its place was the look of someone, terribly angry.

This was not going to be good, James thought.

* * *

**I think you're right James. XD**


	5. Truth and Lies

**Oooh look I changed the chapter title. Don't worry, it'll make sense soon. XD**

_Chapter Five: Truth and Lies_

The sun seemed to mock James as he stood under the blazing glare of Madam Hooch's sharp eyes. It seem to act as the glaring spotlight of the already embarrassing performance of his stage. He looked around at his peers who were speechless. The expression was much like the face one would have if one ate a bogey flavoured jelly bean instead of the vanilla they were expecting. And at that moment, James definitely didn't seem like vanilla.

He turned to look at the smoking robes of Severus. Some small part in him knew it'd be kind to put out the flames but James seemed frozen. Luckily, Lily seemed to be unaffected by the shock spell that seemed to have fallen over the students as she quickly took her own wand out to douse the flames with "Aquamenti".

A dripping Snape was only so interesting and it wasn't long before the eyes found their way back to James. He blinked as he took in a slow breath of the seemingly tangible silence. It was really odd. It was as if he could see his fellow eleven year old classmates, yet he couldn't hear them. Yet as much as he wanted to continue seeing the spectacle, he only really wished that something would take their eyes off of him.

"It's a lovely day today isn't it?"

James turned around to find Professor Dumbledore, half moon glasses and all. It took a few seconds, but James started see movement among the group previously staring him down.

"Of course Professor." Madam Hooch said, breaking the silence. "Nice day for flying. Nice to see you."

"Yes, nice to see all of you, on earth." Professor Dumbledore said. "I was expecting to see most of you high in the air on your brooms, but I guess it's lucky now that I don't have to crane my neck. It does get rather tiring."

At the mention of 'on your brooms', everyone's eyes darted between James and Snape. It made the situation quite obvious, although, it seemed as if Professor Dumbledore knew the real story from the moment he arrived.

Nevertheless Snape, eager to put James 'in his place', felt the need to explain his side of the story.

"Well Professor Dumbledore sir, you see, I was only minding my own business, admiring James' performance just like everyone else, when he took out his wand to point it directly at me. Luckily I was looking at him while he'd done it because just as he pulled out his wand, I pulled out mine and said 'protego'. Unfortunately as soon as he saw that his attack didn't work, he got off his broom, didn't miss a beat, and came charging right at me. He practically yelled 'incendio'. I don't know what his problem seems to be, but he's been tormenting me ever since we had met on the train."

Snape on had a seemingly confused face, as if he couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to be his friend. James had almost laughed out loud, poor old Snivellus' attempt to look pathetic was pathetic in itself. But he managed to choke it down as he understood that with everyone cross at him, it wasn't really the time, if any part of him still wanted to stay at Hogwarts.

"Is that so Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore replied, eyebrows raised, eyes twinkling. With the slightest turn of the head, he seemed to stare into James' soul. Examining every little detail of his life good and bad. Some part of him felt the sudden urge to speak the truth, but the majority of him decided that it'd be better to get in trouble with a lie than to speak up and look like a liar. He doubted many would believe his story; that Snape was the evil mastermind.

"Well in that case, I think it would be appropriate if James would join me on my walk while we discussed a punishment fit for the crime." The corners of the Headmaster's lips seem to leave the tiniest traces of a smile.

"Come along James."

James quickly followed, hoping to have chance to explain to him what had really happened.

"Professor sir?" A little voice spoke. All heads turned to find the source. It was Lily.

"Actually, I have a different account of what had happened." James couldn't believe this girl, it seemed like everywhere he turned he was being interrupted by her.

Snape couldn't believe her either, he watched with genuine confusion as she continued to speak, keeping her eyes focused on Dumbledore. Most likely to avoid the glare of her lovely friend, Snivellus.

"While James was showing off," Lily started. Typical, James thought, even when she was helping him, she was insulting him.

"I was Severus take out his wand. When James shot out his first spell, seemingly attacking Severus, I clearly heard 'protego', like he had explained except in James' voice. When James landed angrily, it was probably because he wanted to know why Severus had brought out his own wand aiming at James. After a quick exchange of words, James got really angry and set Severus' robes on fire. While James might need to work on his anger management skills, it seems to me that he was provoked."

Lily let out a breath looking equally proud and surprised at her little speech.

Dumbledore on the other hand seemed unsurprised. As he knew beforehand that Lily would be the one to set things straight, even if it was in favor of James.

"Well, I do believe we owe Mr. Potter an apology." He turned to face the group of eleven year olds who didn't dare meet his eyes.

"Well, come along Mr. Snape, I do believe you owe me a walk."

"Everyone watched as the two figures retreated in the distance. As soon as they were gone, the accusing group of children turned into the chattering bunch once more. They spoke lively as the Gryffindors prattled on about how James' shield charm was exceptional and if there was any chance that they could get a lesson. The Slytherins although able to accept James' innocence, was not ready to be in James' 'greatness'.

Madam Hooch came up to him and quickly apologized and said that Quidditch was a game that heavily leaned on fair play and that as a coach she should have asked for his side of the story before she had unfairly accused him. But she also said that he was lucky Professor Dumbledore came when he did and that he shouldn't expect anyone 'just around the corner' to save him in the near future. After, she discreetly added that she just knew that from next year on he was going to be a champion of the game.

As James wandered through the crowd accepting both apologies and compliments, he caught Lily's eye. He nodded in acknowledgement trying to show his gratitude through his eyes. She smiled politely before turning back around to talk with a girl named Alice.

Just as he looked away, he was bombarded by his friends, telling him how worried they were for him, and how lucky he was to have Lily Evans save his hide.

"She seems like a nice girl." Remus commented. Sirius shrugged.

"Well, she better not try to be super nice to me from now on or I'd start to think there was something in the pumpkin juice." James added.

{}{}{}{}{}

As much fun as the classes were at Hogwarts, the first years seemed to take their lunch period very seriously. By always leaving on the dot to ensure maximum usage of their free time. It was quite surprising how fast they could all walk to the Great Hall.

Of course no one could move as fast as James and Sirius who led the Gryffindor pack through the winding hallways and ever changing staircases. Remus and Peter of course weren't far behind.

Lily was near the back talking with Severus about her favourite subject, Hogwarts. Which unfortunately for some, was quite extensive.

In fact, by the time the group had gotten to the Great Hall and everyone had pretty much settled in, Lily was still talking avidly about Hogwart's holidays.

"Sev, you do not know how excited I am to see their decorations." She said.

"I've heard they float the thousands of candles in pumpkins." Severus said.

"Yes, I just hope that no one decides to get their robes caught in the flames. Though they'd probably would use a flame-freezing charm before." Lily added.

Severus nodded.

"Ooh, I wonder if they allow costumes?" Lily pondered.

"Why, so you can hide your face?" Someone asked as they slid in beside Lily. It was James.

"Or at least your red hair," Sirius added, sliding in next to Snivellus, careful to sit as far away as possible. "There's no point if people still know it's you."

"Good point Sirius." James said, just as Remus and Peter joined the group.

"Can you guys stop. We were in the middle of a conversation." Snape said, looking particularly annoyed behind his long, oily hair.

"Can you guys stop." Sirius imitated.

"Just cut it out Sirius." Lily said exasperated.

"Okay, Evans." James spoke for Sirius with a smirk on his face.

"It's not funny Potter." She said.

"What, I actually do find the fact that you want to wear a costume to dinner quite amusing." James said.

"Jeez, haven't you heard of 'trick or treating' on Hallowe'en?" Lily asked.

Nearly identical blank looks appeared on both Sirius' and James' faces.

"Well, I guess it's just a muggle thing," Lily said, shrugging, reluctantly using the term 'muggle'. "But essentially, it's a tradition, on every Hallowe'en, all the kids dress up and pretty much go door to door to ask 'trick or treat' and most of the houses respond by giving them sweets. It's pretty fun. I was simply wondering if we were going to dress up. Apparently not." Lily shrugged again.

James and Sirius shared a look as the group settled in silence. The muffled sounds of 800 people

talking and the various clinking of glasses did not do well to subdue the absurdity that was trick or treating.

Luckily, the sudden sounds of someone leaving abruptly, brought them back.

"Hey Remus, aren't you going to finish your lunch?" Asked Sirius as he reached far over to take a taste of his pumpkin tart.

Remus stopped moving and turned around sharply with an odd expression on his face.

"Um, my mother is ill. I have to, go see if she's alright." He responded.

"Oh, well, hope she gets better." James said concerned.

"Yeah, thanks." Remus said as he was turning to leave once more. He managed of walk a few steps before he turned around again.

"Sirius, if you want, you can take the tarts." And with that, Remus turned and walked away.

"Awesome." Sirius said. "Hope she gets better." He added as he stuffed his face.

"Where is he going?" Severus asked, his eyes still fixed at the doors of the Great Hall. James gave him a weird look. He'd almost forgotten Snape was still there.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you hear, his mum is sick."

Severus peeled his eyes off of the doors to turn to look at James. He blinked, as if he'd forgotten he wasn't alone either.

"Yes, but he was gone last month as well, for the same reason."

"So, what if his mother is just one who gets frequently ill?" James replied impatiently.

Snape paused before answering. "Nevermind. I was just wondering that's all."

James didn't look convinced.

"Hey Snape, aren't you supposed to be at the Slytherin table anyways?" Sirius asked with his mouth full. He had a wide smile on his face, the kind that showed all of his teeth, or in this case, most of the contents in his mouth.

"Come on Sev, let's go." Lily said, tugging at Severus' arm after throwing a disgusted look towards Sirius.

"Whatever." He responded as they stood up to leave.

That Snape guy really is weird, James remarked. And he really should learn to stop budding into other people's buisness. Why would he ask such weird questions anyways? It really wasn't his right to know. James' brows furrowed as he thought of possible answers.

"Hey, stop looking like such a glum chum Potter, it's food time." Sirius said, waving a plate of egg rolls under James' nose.

Oh well, he thought, he could put the Snape thing to rest for now, he had more important things to do. Like enjoying a delicious feast.


End file.
